Blinded Eyes
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Kedua bola mata biru itu masih berfungsi sewajarnya. Melihat apa yang orang lain lihat, namun merasakan apa yang orang lain tidak rasakan. Ketika ia memijakkan kaki di sekolah barunya, pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Iri? tidak. Lalu?/"Kau ... gila, ya?"/AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Tou-chan, aku mau sekolah di sana!"

Seorang anak kecil menarik-narik tangan kedua orang tuanya saat melintasi sebuah bangunan megah bercat putih gading. Sang Ayah hanya tersenyum simpul, mengacak pelan rambut anaknya tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

"Gak bisa, sekolahmu di sini, Naruto!" Kushina menarik cepat tangan Naruto melewati jajaran rumah tua yang kosong.

Sepertinya, rumah besar itu adalah ruko yang tak lagi terpakai. Terlihat dari bangunannya yang dilengkapi _rolling door. _Akan tetapi, semuanya tampak menyeramkan. Hanya sedikit sinar matahari yang mampu menerobos ke dalamnya, dikarenakan lebatnya rerumputan dan tanaman liar di dinding-dindingnya. Keadaan tersebut membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya, takut.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Naruto kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Tangan Ibunya menuntun dirinya menuju ke bangunan yang lebih kecil dari sekolah yang ia lewati tadi, namun lebih berwarna. Ada gambar pelangi di sana-sini, pun balon balon bertuliskan selamat datang di depan pintu masuk.

"Aaaa, gak mau!" Naruto kecil menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali, gemas dengan kedua orang tuanya yang enggan menuruti kemauannya. "aku maunya sekolah di sana, Kaa-chan!"

"A-ah, Mikoto! Apa kabar?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya saat sang Ibu malah melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak menuju ke tempat teman-teman lamanya berkumpul. Dasar ibu-ibu tukang gosip! Netra biru Naruto beralih pada Minato; Ayahnya. "_Tou-__chan_ ayo ke sekolah yang di sana!"

Minato tersenyum simpul. "Nanti, kalau Naruto sudah besar, baru sekolah di sana. Sekarang Naruto harus sekolah di TK ini dulu."

Naruto tetap tidak mau mengerti. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati sang Ibu yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita bersurai raven. Sebelum tangannya menarik baju sang ibu, iris birunya terpaku pada sosok anak lelaki yang sebaya dengannya yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki yang lebih besar.

"Hai," sapa Naruto kepada kedua anak itu.

Anak yang sebaya dengan Naruto tampak malu-malu, ia bahkan bersembunyi di belakang kaki sang Kakak yang lebih tinggi darinya. Itachi tersenyum tipis, mengelus rambut adiknya sembari mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"H-hai," balas Sasuke, dengan pipi gembul yang memerah.

Bibir Naruto terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Tangannya bergerak untuk menjabat tangan Sasuke dan mendekat ke arahnya. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto pun asyik mengobrol dengan Sasuke, melupakan rengekannya tadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

"_Kaa-san_, aku berangkat dulu, ya. Sasuke, _jaa_!" ujar Itachi, tak lupa memberikan lambaian kepada Sasuke.

"_Aniki_-mu sekolah di mana?"

Sasuke yang masih melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah berseri. "_Nii-chan_ sekolah di gedung besar di jalan sepi dekat sini," jari mungilnya menunjuk ke arah jalan yang tadi Naruto lewati. "Saat aku besar nanti, aku juga akan bersekolah di situ, lho!"

Iris biru Naruto membulat, lalu tersenyum senang diiringi kekehan kecil. Ternyata, bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang ingin menuntut ilmu di situ. Sasuke bahkan mendambakan sekolah besar itu. "Wah, aku juga! Nanti kita bareng, ya!"

Belum genap empat sekon senyum Naruto merekah, bibirnya kembali melengkung ke bawah ketika Ibunya menghampirinya. "Naruto, _Kaa-chan_ ingin berangkat kerja. Sama _Tou-chan_ dulu, ya?"

"Yah, _Kaa-chan_ ... ya sudah deh, tapi pulang_ beliin_ _ice cream_ ya!"

Kushina tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk pasti. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pelan pipi Naruto dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto hanya memandangi kepergian ibunya dengan desahan napas panjang, lalu kembali mengulas senyum riang dan bergabung pada anak-anak sebayanya yang berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Sesaat kemudian, seorang wanita cantik berdiri di depan ruangan dan menyuruh para orang tua menunggu di luar ruangan.

"_T-Tou-chan_!" rengek Naruto, saat melihat Ayahnya berdiri di dekat jendela sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Sensei_ absen, ya?"

Semua berteriak riang, hanya Naruto yang terus menerus menatap Ayahnya dengan gelisah. Minato terus tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan untuk menghadap ke depan dan memperhatikan Ibu Guru yang berada di depan kelas. Awalnya Naruto enggan, namun setelah namanya disebut, akhirnya bocah berusia 4 tahun itu pun menghadap ke depan dan mengikuti arahan yang diberikan gurunya.

Namun, saat iris birunya kembali beralih pada sang Ayah, sang Ayah malah menunjukkan wajah panik dengan telepon genggam yang masih tertempel di telinga. Berbicara sebentar dengan Ibu Sasuke—Mikoto, lalu berlari meninggalkan TK dengan cepat.

"_T-Tou-chan! Tou-chan_ mau ke mana!? _Tou-chan_!" Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan tangan kecilnya. "HUWEEEEEEE ... _TOU-CHAAN!_"

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Blinded Eyes**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan

.

.

AU

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun lalu...

Peristiwa naas menimpa sebuah sekolah di pinggiran Tokyo. Di tengah proses belajar mengajar, api besar tiba-tiba berkobar. Menelan apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Dalam waktu singkat, sekolah yang awalnya tampak mewah berubah menjadi bangunan berwarna kehitaman yang kehilangan nyaris setengah atapnya.

Hingga saat ini, tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui penyebab kebakaran tersebut. Pun tak ada saksi mata. Para penduduk tengah sibuk dalam aktifitasnya kala bencana itu datang.

Satu yang diyakini semua orang; seluruh siswa dan guru telah tewas. Ironisnya, tak ada satu pun mayat yang tersisa. Semuanya lenyap, rata dengan lantai yang menghitam.

Semua keanehan yang terjadi, sontak menimbulkan mitos baru di masyarakat. Jika kau memasuki bangunan bekas sekolah tersebut, maka kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Seperti para korban kebakaran—

—hilang, bagai ditelan bumi.

XXX

Anak kecil itu duduk di depan sebuah toko. Ia bingung. Sudah dua jam lamanya ia berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi di pinggir kota, tapi tak kunjung menemukan kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya, anak pirang itu menunggu kedatangan orang tuanya di TK tempatnya akan bersekolah, hingga ia bosan dan memutuskan mencari keberadaan mereka.

Ah, seharusnya ia tetap berada di TK tadi.

Anak itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat arah yang ia tempuh untuk tiba di sini. Rasanya mustahil ia bisa kembali ke TK itu. Seingatnya, ia beberapa kali berbelok arah. Dan ia lupa jalan mana yang ia pilih.

Kalau begini, hanya satu yang bisa dilakukannya. Menunggu kedua orang tuanya menemukannya.

"_Kaa-chan_,_ Tou-chan_," panggilnya dengan lirih. Perlahan, air mata mengalir di pipi kecokelatannya, "aku takut."

Tubuhnya gemetar, tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih dari ini. Ia buta arah. Dan yang jelas, ia tidak tahu alamat rumahnya. Lagi pula, di sekitar sini sepi. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya.

Nekad, anak itu berlari menyongsong arah yang sempat ia lalui. Meski ia sadar, bahwa mungkin tindakannya hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersesat. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Ia harus bisa menemukan kedua orang tuanya, tidak peduli jika kakinya lelah berlari atau bahkan lecet karena menggunakan sepatu terlalu lama.

"_Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!_" Kali ini ia berteriak, berharap kedua orang yang ia panggil dapat mendengarnya kemudian berlari memeluknya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Yang ada, ia hanya dihadiahi tatapan heran sekaligus geram oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sampai akhirnya, ia mencapai batas kemampuannya. Kakinya sakit, bahkan nyaris tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Ia pun jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang terlebih dahulu mencium tanah di bawahnya.

"Nak, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Anak itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap seorang wanita yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang tulus. "Aku ... mencari kedua orang tuaku."

Kedua tangan wanita itu terulur, menyentuh lengan anak kecil di hadapannya guna membantunya berdiri. Dengan lembut, ia mengacak surai pirang anak itu. "Siapa namamu? Bibi akan membantumu mencari orang tuamu."

Netra biru laut Si Anak menatap lekat wanita di depannya. Sedikit menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahukan namanya atau tidak. Sepertinya, dia orang baik. "Naruto," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku Shizune," wanita itu membungkukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Naruto, "baiklah, Naruto. Ayo kita cari orang tuamu." Shizune membawa Naruto dalam gendongannya. Syukurlah, Naruto terbilang kurus. Jadi ia tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk berjalan meski menggendong Naruto.

XXX

Satu dekade telah berlalu,

Naruto, anak kecil berambut pirang itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja penuh semangat yang terkadang nakal. Usianya lima belas tahun. Dan tingginya bahkan menyentuh angka seratus tujuh puluh _centi_. Si Cengeng telah berubah menjadi lelaki manis dengan tabiat yang terbilang baik.

Meski hidup tanpa kedua orang tuanya, Naruto tetap bisa menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dan jika ditanya, "Siapa orang tuamu?" Maka ia tak segan untuk menjawab, "Aku hanya punya seorang Ibu, namanya Shizune."

Tidak sedikit pun kesedihan yang tampak padanya. Karena ia sudah sepenuhnya mengikhlaskan takdirnya. Ia terlanjur putus asa. Bertahun-tahun Naruto mengharapkan kedatangan dua orang yang mencarinya, tapi hanya kesemuan yang ia dapatkan. Tak jarang ia menangis dalam pelukan Shizune lantaran merindukan orang tuanya, tapi perlahan ia berhasil melupakannya.

Kini, ia disibukkan dengan kegiatannya mengurus panti asuhan Shizune. Ia yang termasuk salah satu anak tertua di tempat itu, otomatis harus bisa mengatur semuanya. Karena usia Shizune yang sudah berkepala empat, membuatnya sering sakit dan kelelahan.

Sudah begitu, panti asuhan ini sering kehabisan dana. Karena di jaman sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi donatur yang bersedia memberikan uangnya hanya untuk anak-anak yang bernasib kurang beruntung. Akibatnya, semua anak panti termasuk Naruto tidak bisa bersekolah.

Jangankan sekolah, untuk makan saja seadanya.

Shizune bahkan rela banting tulang menjadi kuli cuci agar mendapat uang tambahan untuk merawat anak asuhnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, sudah tidak ada lagi pekerjaan yang bisa ia tekuni di usianya yang tidak lagi muda.

"Naruto," yang dipanggil pun menoleh, dan mendapati Shizune tengah menduduki sofa butut di teras panti sembari tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto pun memposisikan dirinya di samping Shizune. Kemudian air muka Shizune berubah sendu, "aku minta maaf, ya?"

Naruto mengernyit heran, kemudian ia tertawa lepas. "Ibu kenapa, sih? Siang bolong begini minta maaf sama aku. Sedang sakit, ya?"

"Berhentilah bercanda, Naruto." Shizune menatap lurus mata biru anak asuhnya itu. "Aku ... minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyekolahkanmu. Seharusnya, ini jadi hari pertamamu masuk SMA, 'kan?"

Penuturan bernada serius itu membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan mendadak menjadi serius. Ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit biru yang menaungi Tokyo. "Ibu," panggilnya, "ada kalanya sekolah tidak terlalu penting. Aku harus membantumu menghidupi adik-adikku, bukan begitu?"

Shizune menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini semua karena aku. Andai aku bisa meyakinkan para donatur, pasti kau dan yang lainnya bisa sekolah, atau setidaknya, dapat hidup berkecukupan. Aku ... seharusnya membuat kalian bahagia, bukannya sengsara seperti ini."

"Bahagia bukan berarti harus kaya, Bu." Naruto memamerkan cengiran lebarnya, "kami semua sudah bahagia, kok, karena memiliki Ibu yang sangat peduli pada kami."

"Oi, Naruto!"

Teriakan dari seorang lelaki berambut oranye membuat Naruto menoleh dan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Namanya Yahiko, anak laki-laki yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Naruto. Keduanya seperti kakak adik, begitulah yang dikatakan banyak orang.

Dari segi fisik, bahkan sifatnya pun sama. Penuh semangat, pantang menyerah, dan keras kepala.

"Naruto, cepat ke sini!" Yahiko memanggil Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Shizune tersenyum kecil mendapati keakraban anak asuhnya. "Sudah, sana main dengan Yahiko." Ia sudah siap beranjak dari sofa, tetapi Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Ibu jangan terlalu mikirkanku, ya? Lebih baik, Ibu memikirkan adik-adikku." penuturan itu membuat Shizune menolehkan kepalanya. Sayangnya, Naruto sudah berlari menuju Yahiko. Shizune menghela napasnya, anak itu ada-ada saja.

Yahiko mendengus kesal, "Lama sekali, sih! Kau dan Ibu seperti berpacaran saja, huh!" Anak itu terus menggerutu sampai tiba-tiba ia ingat tujuan awalnya memanggil Naruto. "Oh iya, hari ini kau ulang tahun, 'kan? Ayo jalan-jalan, aku akan membelikanmu _ice cream_ nanti!"

"_Ice cream_?" Naruto membeo, "tidak perlu, ah! Uang untuk beli _ice cream_nya, _Aniki_ berikan saja ke Ibu. Lagi pula, ini bukan ulang tahun asliku. Hari ini ... cuma hari di mana aku ditemukan oleh Ibu."

Mengetahui arah bicara Naruto, Yahiko menepuk kepala anak pirang itu. "Berhentilan bertingkah sok menyedihkan begitu, _Baka_! Sudah, yuk!" Yahiko pun segera menarik lengan kanan Naruto agar mengekorinya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. _Aniki_-nya yang satu ini, selalu saja keras kepala jika menyangkut dirinya. Membuatnya merasa seperti memiliki kakak kandung yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Beberapa hari ini, aku bekerja hingga larut malam hanya untuk merayakan hari ini!" Yahiko berceloteh dengan semangat, "jadi, jangan sungkan meminta apa pun padaku, ya? Akan kubelikan yang kau mau, asal jangan mahal-mahal. Hahaha,"

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Sekilas, ia menatap langit biru berhiaskan awan di atas sana. _Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_, lihatlah! Aku punya _Aniki_ yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku sama sekali tidak kesepian di sini.

"Nah, pertama kita akan ke mana, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko sebelum ia melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Naruto, kemudian merangkul bahu anak yang sudah seperti adiknya itu. "Toko yang menjual_ ice cream _masih agak jauh, jadi enaknya kita makan apa dulu, ya?"

"Ramen!" ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk kedai Ichiraku yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari dirinya dan Yahiko. "Traktir aku ramen jumbo, _Aniki_!"

**BUK!**

"Akh! Sakit, _Aniki_!"

"Kau mau membuatku kehabisan uang, ya, _Baka_!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dasar _Aniki_, tadi sudah sok keren bilang kalau mau sesuatu, tinggal bilang saja. Tapi nyatanya, baru dimintai ramen jumbo saja sudah menggerutu takut uangnya habis.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua memasuki kedan dango yang berada di sebelah kiri kedai Ichiraku. Tidak terlalu buruk sih, mengingat Naruto juga menyukai makanan manis. _Well_, Naruto sih mau-mau saja memakan apa pun. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih kesal karena tidak bisa makan ramen, padahal ramen adalah makan kesukaannya sejak kecil.

Yahiko tertawa lepas saat melihat wajah kesal Naruto. Ia pun mengangkat satu tusuk makanan manis di depannya, kemudian mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Atau dengan kata lain, menyuapi adiknya tersayang.

"Aa!" suara Yahiko membuat Naruto meliriknya dan mendapati setusuk dango sudah berada di depan mulutnya. Mulut lelaki pirang itu pun terbuka, menyambut suapan Yahiko. Tapi ... "HAHAHA!"

Dengan iseng, Yahiko memasukkan langsung tiga buah dango sekaligus tusukannya. Membuat mata Naruto membesar dan hampir tersedak karena ujung tusuk dango mengenai pangkal mulutnya. Sesegera mungkin, ia mengeluarkan dango beserta tusukannya yang sudah dilapisi liurnya dan mengembalikannya ke piring.

Yahiko mendengus menahan tawa, "jorok!"

"Aku hampir mati, _dattebayo_!" pekik Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya, membuatnya terlihat jelek. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah jarang ia ucapkan, _dattebayo_. Kalimat yang keluar hanya jika ia sedang benar-benar kaget.

Tapi Yahiko terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan dimarahi oleh adiknya yang satu ini. Ia malah mengulas senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat, menyentuh rambut kuning Naruto. "Makan yang banyak ya, _Otouto_."

Naruto bergeming di tempatnya. Kemudian ia kembali memasang cengiran lebarnya.

XXX

Mereka berdua berjalan santai, menikmati kesunyian yang ada di sekitar mereka. Pinggiran kota Tokyo, memang selalu sepi seperti ini. Amat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan pusat kota, yang identik dengan keramaian.

Salah satu di antara mereka yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek menghentikan langkahnya tatkala ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat membekas di ingatannya. Sekolah mewah, yang memiliki bangunan tiga lantai.

Senyum sendu menghiasi bibirnya.

Dulu, saat kedua orang tuanya mengantarnya untuk mendaftarkan dirinya ke taman kanak-kanak, ia bersikeras untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Waktu itu ... terasa sangat indah. Kedua tangannya digenggam hangat oleh orang tuanya. Dan tanpa ragu, ia merengek layaknya anak kecil kebanyakan yang keinginannya tidak dikabulkan.

Ah, sulit dipercaya. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, sekolah impian ini ternyata masih berdiri kokoh dengan bentuk yang sama.

Mata Naruto menyipit sedikit manakala melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang berdiri sendirian di lapangan sekolah. Sekilas, Naruto dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu tengah menatapnya kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya, a-yo ma-suk ke se-ko-lah i-ni.

"Naruto!" Yahiko yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya mencoba menegur, "kenapa berhenti? Ayo cepat jalan, toko _ice cream_nya sudah dekat."

Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto berlari untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang _Aniki_. "Ne, _Aniki_, kau lihat gadis yang ada di sekolah tadi? Dia kelihatannya kesepian."

Pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Yahiko mengernyit heran, tapi kemudian ia menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kau mabuk dango, heh?" tanya Yahiko, yang dibalas tatapan heran Naruto. Mabuk apanya, sih?

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dan netra birunya dapat melihat gadis yang awalnya berdiri di lapangan, sudah berdiri tepat di depan gerbangnya, dengan wajah yang disertai senyuman manis. Bibirnya kembali bergerak, seolah mengucap, ha-lo.

Lelaki pirang ini pun mengangkat tangan kanannya, membalas sapaan gadis itu.

Yahiko mengerutkan alisnya. _Otouto_-nya itu kenapa, sih? Meski ragu, ia menepuk bahu Naruto. "Ayo, kita jalan lagi." Yahiko memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

"T-tapi," ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh tubuh Yahiko yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Kepala kuning itu kembali menoleh untuk memastikan, dan bibirnya kembali terangkat saat melihat ekspresi kecewa gadis itu.

"Besok aku datang lagi," lirih Naruto, tak lupa memberikan cengiran andalannya.

Naruto pun berlari menyusul tubuh Yahiko yang semakin menjauh, membuat sebuah senyum puas terukir di bibir sang gadis.

XXX

Pagi itu dingin sekali. Hujan lebat yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak semalam membuat Yahiko menaikkan selimutnya berkali-kali. Selimut yang bahkan tak lebih tebal dari kain biasa tak bisa menghangatkan, membuat dirinya menyerah dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ceritanya, Yahiko mau pakai baju double agar lebih hangat. Kalau bisa, sampai triple deh.

"Na na na na na ..."

Mata pemuda berambut jingga jabrik itu sedikit terbuka saat mendengar suara jelek plus fals milik adiknya. Suara Naruto dan harum aroma sabun. Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini sudah bangun dan mandi. Biasanya, harus disiram air dulu baru mau melepas guling bau iler itu. Tapi pagi ini, di hadapannya Naruto bertelanjang dada dengan rambut basah sedang memakai baju.

"Mau kemana?" Yahiko berdiri menghampiri Naruto yang tengah asyik menyisir di depan cermin.

"Ah, _Aniki_. Mau jalan dong! Mandi sana, badanmu bau tau. Panas-panas gini enaknya kan mandi," jawab Naruto, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yahiko yang terheran-heran.

Adiknya sedang sinting, ya?

"_Aniki_! Aku jalan dulu!"

Naruto bergegas berlari keluar setelah berteriak seperti itu. Menerobos hujan hanya dengan bermodalkan payung dan senter untuk menerangi jalan. Yahiko hanya memandanginya melalui jendela, lalu mendesah pasrah dan kembali menuju ranjangnya.

Masih pukul lima, bahkan di jalanan sangat sepi, belum ada orang yang berlalu lalang maupun menjalani aktifitasnya. Kenapa adik idiotnya itu malah pergi ke luar rumah?

Lampu di sepanjang jalan memang masih menyala, namun tetap saja kurang karena hanya menerangi beberapa titik tempat saja. Naruto terus berjalan dengan sebuah senyum mengembang yang terus terukir di wajahnya. Apalagi ketika beberapa orang siswa yang berseragam sama dengan gadis kemarin yang dilihatnya sedang berjalan di jalan yang sama dengannya.

Ah, Naruto jadi ingin kembali bersekolah.

Ia menepis pemikiran itu kuat-kuat. Ibunya sedang sakit, apalagi ekonomi yang tak kunjung membaik membuat semakin parah kondisi kesehatannya. Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya merawat adik-adiknya dan berharap bahwa tidak akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Tapi, kadang sesekali keinginan memakai seragam dan kembali duduk di bangku kelas tak bisa tertahankan. Jadi, Naruto hanya bisa memandang anak-anak sekolah yang lewat di depan rumahnya.

Tak terasa, kakinya telah berpijak di depan gerbang sekolah yang kemarin ia lewati. Berbondong-bondong para siswa memasuki gerbang sekolah. Naruto mendekati sisi kanan gerbang itu, menatapnya cukup lama lalu memasang wajah kalut. Antara senang karena ia tidak nyasar dan berhasil kemari, dan sedih karena tidak bisa masuk dan belajar di dalam.

"Hei," tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "kau bukan murid disini, ya?"

"A-ah, maaf. Saya hanya liat-liat aja,"

Wanita berkacamata itu tersenyum tipis. Surai merah yang diikat satu itu bergoyang saat tangan wanita itu membalik tubuh Naruto agar menghadapnya. Naruto mengernyit, merasa kenal dengan sosok wanita di hadapannya.

Tapi ... siapa?

"Kamu sekolah di mana?" tanya Wanita itu, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk dan menggeleng, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Enggak sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Wanita itu diam. Tangannya meraih tas yang ia sampirkan di tubuhnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah seragam sekolah itu, dengan atribut lengkap.

"Pakai nih,"

Naruto membisu. Tangannya menerima seragam itu sambil bertanya-tanya. Apa gerangan yang membuat wanita itu memasukkannya ke sekolah ini? Lalu, bagaimana mengurus tentang data diri dan hal semacam itu untuk masuk kesini?

"Tenang aja, registrasi dan biaya sekolah biar _sensei_ yang urus." ujarnya, seakan tahu isi pemikiran Naruto.

Walau ragu, Naruto tetap membungkuk dan berterima kasih kepada wanita itu. Iris birunya membaca cepat name tag yang ada di sisi kiri dada sensei barunya.

Uzumaki.

Marga itu ... seperti pernah dengar.

Tak ambil pusing, Naruto pun segera masuk ke dalam gedung agar dapat merasakan sekolah lagi.

Ya, bersekolah lagi.

Dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang pun menatap aneh Naruto yang semakin lama semakin hilang ke dalam gedung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kelas X-3, ya ..."

Naruto melangkah riang sembari sesekali menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari kelas yang ditujunya. Jujur saja, Naruto sangat bahagia sekaligus tidak menyangka kalau impiannya untuk dapat kembali bersekolah bisa terwujud hari ini. Padahal 'kan, ia datang ke sini hanya untuk menemui gadis kemarin; yang memanggilnya dari depan gerbang sekolah.

Tangan Naruto bergerak pelan meraih _nametag_ yang terselip di sakunya. 'Katou*'—marga Ibunya; Shizune. Dan artinya, seragam ini telah resmi menjadi miliknya. Ah, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi!

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Blinded Eyes**

A Naruto FanFiction by MiMeNyan

.

AU

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

**Naruto itu buta arah**, begitu kata Yahiko.

Dan opini Yahiko di atas terbukti benar. Buktinya, Naruto membutuhkan waktu hampir 30 menit hanya untuk menemukan kelas X-3 yang menjadi kelas barunya. Tapi lebih dari itu, hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan ganda bagi Naruto. Satu, dia tidak tersesat saat kembali ke sekolah ini. Dan dua, ia ditawarkan menjadi salah satu murid di dalamnya. _A lucky day!_

Akhirnya, pintu cokelat bertuliskan X-3 telah berada tepat di hadapannya.

**Kriet!**

Jemari Naruto meraih kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Dari celah yang dibuatnya, kedua netra birunya dapat melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap di depan kelas sedang menoleh padanya. Sepertinya dia guru, simpul Naruto. Beberapa siswa pun ikut menoleh ke arahnya, membuat Naruto dihinggapi rasa gugup.

"Katou-_san_, ya? Silakan masuk."

Kepala Naruto mengangguk antusias. Kedua tungkai kakinya melangkah mantap menghampiri guru itu. Tak lupa, ia membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Ha-ta-ke, Naruto mengeja _nametag_ di saku gurunya.

"O-Ohayou," sapa Naruto dengan sedikit tergagap. Ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum kembali membuka suara. "nama saya ... Katou Naruto! Panggil _aja_ Naruto! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

Terdengar sahutan dari anak-anak di dalam kelas. Sebagian besar menyebutkan nama mereka masing-masing, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh-ria. Hatake-_sensei_ mendehem untuk menenangkan muridnya, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya; mengisyaratkan bahwa Naruto boleh duduk.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya lalu melihat dua buah kursi kosong di barisan belakang dekat jendela sisi kanan kelas. Yang satu deretan tiga, dan sisanya deretan ke-empat. Ia sedikit menimbang-nimbang. Kalau memilih yang ke-tiga, ia punya teman se_bangku_. Kalau yang di belakangnya, berarti ia harus sendirian.

Duduk sendirian 'kan nggak enak, sahutnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Naruto menghampiri pemuda bersurai cokelat yang duduk di sebelah kursi kosong deretan tiga—orang yang akan menjadi teman _sebangku_nya.

"Hai, mohon bantuannya, ya!" sapa Naruto sebelum membungkuk hormat.

"Gak _usah _formal gitu, kali. Panggil _aja _Kiba, bisa, 'kan?"

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini, Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah perkenalan singkatnya, Naruto pun duduk di samping Kiba. Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman, Naruto dengan iseng membuka ransel hitam yang tadi diberikan oleh guru berambut merah; Uzumaki-_sensei_. Sekedar mengecek apa saja yang ada di dalamnya.

Senyum lebarnya mengembang ketika melihat ada beberapa buku tulis juga pensil dan penghapus.

**Uzumaki-**_**sensei**_** baik sekali, **_**dattebayo**_**! **

Diambilnya satu buah buku kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Tak lupa, tangan kanannya pun mengambil sebuah pensil, siap jika harus mencatat sesuatu. Kiba sedikit menggeser buku cetak miliknya; berbagi dengan teman barunya yang pasti belum memiliki buku cetak.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto duduk, _atmosfer_ kelas X-3 berubah menjadi membosankan. Bahkan, Kiba telah membisu ditemani buku tulis yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Singkatnya, tidur. Anak yang lain pun tidak mau kalah, sampai-sampai terdengar suara dengkuran di sela penjelasan Hatake-_sensei_.

_Well_, keadaan seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bila Hatake-_sensei_ sedang mengajar. Dan Beliau membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa ada niat untuk menegur. Bukannya tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Guru bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu pun mengaku secara gamblang bahwa bahan materinya selalu membuatnya mengantuk.

"Di masa ini, sumber daya alam yang tersedia sudah semakin menipis. Karena itu, banyak orang yang berlomba-lomba menciptakan teknologi baru; yang tidak mengharuskan kita menggunakan sumber daya alam, khususnya yang tidak dapat diperbarui," suara bernada malas itu terus saja mengudara tanpa mengindahkan fakta bahwa sebagian besar muridnya telah tertidur.

Kontras dengan anak lain yang sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi, Naruto terus memperhatikan gurunya. Lebih tepatnya, memperhatikan fisik sang guru. Khususnya, sih, rambut.

Warnanya putih.

Padahal, Naruto yakin, usianya belum terlalu tua. Dan lagi, rambutnya naik ke atas—sama sekali tidak terkena dampak gaya tarik bumi. Tapi yang lebih menyita perhatian Naruto sejak tadi adalah: guru yang biasa dipanggil Hatake-_sensei_ itu memakai masker di dalam ruangan. Mungkin sedang sakit, tebaknya.

Naruto mengubah posisinya yang sejak tadi melipat kedua tangan di atas meja menjadi menopang dagu menggunakan satu tangan.

Sekilas, dahinya mengernyit. Naruto mendapati bagian bawah lengannya ditempeli serbuk hitam berbau sangit. Padahal ia yakin, mejanya bersih. Sangat bersih, malah.

Tapi karena tidak mau ambil pusing, Naruto mengusap lengannya; berusaha membersihkan serbuk hitam yang menghiasi lengannya.

**BRAK!**

Gerakan Naruto terhenti tatkala suara memekakkan telinga itu mengusiknya. Netra birunya serta merta melihat ke arah pintu kelas, di mana seorang lelaki seusianya tengah berdiri santai dengan seragam yang berantakan.

"Uchiha-_san_, kau terlambat hampir satu jam." Kakashi membuka suaranya, tapi sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh muridnya yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Yang dipanggil Uchiha itu mengerutkan dahinya samar ketika pandangannya bersibobrok dengan anak lelaki yang duduk di barisan ke-tiga. Si rambut kuning, Naruto. Saking kagetnya melihat Naruto, ia sampai bergeming di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan melewati tempat Naruto duduk, dan berhenti di barisan terbelakang kelas. Satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa.

"Uchiha?" lirih Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tempat si anak laki-laki itu duduk. Rambut yang tak kalah aneh dari gurunya, berwarna hitam kebiruan dan berbentuk seperti pantat ayam.

Naruto terkekeh geli, tidak sadar kalau keberisikannya dapat membangunkan Kiba dari tidur singnya.

Alhasil, lelaki kuning itu hanya mampu menggeleng saat Kiba menanyakan alasan ia tertawa dengan wajah masam. Naruto pun menarik napas panjang; berusaha mengenyahkan tawanya. Sebisa mungkin, Naruto kembali memperhatikan Hatake-_sensei_ yang masih memberikan materi di depan kelas.

Beberapa saat berlalu, kelas pun diselimuti kesunyian. Hanya suara Hatake-_sensei_ yang terdengar, sampai ...

**TENG! TENG! TENG!****—**lonceng berbunyi.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Sudah waktunya stirahat, 'kan? tanyanya dalam hati. Dengan gerakan malas, ia menutup buku tulis di depannya. Sungguh, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan kalau suasana belajar di sekolah akan se-membosankan ini. Benar-benar tidak asyik.

"Oi, Naruto! Mau main bola nggak?"

Ajakan bermain itu membuat Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kiba—teman barunya, tengah memegang sebuah bola. Di sampingnya pun berdiri Lee; anak laki-laki berambut seperti mangkok yang tidak kalah bersemangatnya dari Kiba. Naruto memandang keduanya dengan bingung. Kapan Kiba mengambil bola itu? Bukankah bel baru saja berbunyi?

Mengabaikan seluruh pertanyaan dalam benaknya, Naruto menggeleng singkat.

"Malas, ah~"

Ia sedang tidak _mood_. Rasanya seperti ingin berdiam diri dan menghindari kegiatan yang memerlukan tenaga. Lelaki pirang ini pun melipat kedua tangannya di meja, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tersebut. Beristirahat.

Yang ajakannya ditolak pun hanya mengendikkan bahu, tidak mau ambil pusing. Kiba menendang pelan bolanya ke arah Lee. Akan tetapi, Lee yang memang dasarnya orang _hyper-active_ malah membalas tendangan Kiba dengan cukup ... ah, sangat keras.

Kiba memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, menghindari tendangan Lee.

"Lee! Kenapa kau menendang sekeras itu?!"

Benda berbentuk bulat itu masih terus bergerak dan berkali-kali membentur dinding. Naruto yang tidak menyadari keadaan tersebut, menegakkan posisi duduknya. Sialnya, bola yang ditendang Lee saat ini tengah mengarah pada Naruto.

**BUK!**

Sesaat sebelum bola mengenai wajahnya, Naruto berhasil menghalau bola itu menggunakan lengan kanannya hingga _obyek_ tersebut kembali memantul berkali-kali lalu melayang ke belakang; tempat anak bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke duduk.

Berbekalkan refleks yang cukup baik, lelaki Uchiha itu menundukkan kepala dan berhasil menghindari bola. Hasilnya, bola tersebut kembali memantul lalu menabrak kaca jendela, yang sekaligus membuatnya pecah.

Kiba menepuk kepalanya sendiri, merasa frustasi. "Aduh! Lee, kau ceroboh sekali, sih!" runtuknya pada anak beralis tebal di sampingnya. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" perhatian Kiba beralih pada Naruto, korban tendangan Lee yang terluka di bagian lengannya.

Pertanyaan panik Kiba dibalas senyum lebar Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Hanya luka kecil."

"Aku minta maaf, Naruto ..."

"Biasa _aja kali_, Lee. Lagi pula aku nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok." Naruto meringis kecil setelah menyahuti kalimat Lee. Meski ia bilang lukanya kecil, tetap saja rasanya sakit. Naruto hanya tidak mau membuat kedua temannya merasa bersalah.

Toh, ini merupakan kecelakaan.

"Tch," decihan kasar terdengar dari belakang kelas dan mengundang seluruh orang untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tempat si Uchiha duduk. Ia terlihat sangat terganggu karena bola yang Lee tendang nyaris melukainya.

Lee berbisik pada Naruto dan Kiba, "Dia ... menyeramkan sekali, ya? Aku jadi takut untuk minta maaf, deh."

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu, 'kan? _Judes_, nggak mau bergaul, dan pemarah. Jadi jangan terlalu dipirkan, Lee." Kiba berkata santai, "_by the way_, bagaimana kalau kau ke Ruang Kesehatan, Naruto? Bahaya nanti kalau sampai infeksi."

Awalnya, Naruto ingin menolak. Tapi, usul Kiba ada benarnya juga. Kalau infeksi, 'kan, lebih merepotkan.

"Iya, deh." Naruto pun membiarkan kedua teman barunya menarik dirinya menuju Ruang Kesehatan. Tentunya karena Naruto tidak tahu di mana letak ruangan yang identik dengan bau obat tersebut.

Sepasang mata elang di belakang kelas menatap tanpa jeda kepergian Naruto. Alisnya tampak bertaut. Sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan mata dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju Ruang Kesehatan, Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekolah ini. Benar-benar mewah. Hingga akhirnya pandangan kagum Naruto terhenti ketika dirinya melihat seseorang yang tidak asing. Gadis yang kemarin; orang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya mendatangi sekolah ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto, sukses membuat Naruto kikuk. Astaga, ini kali pertama ada gadis yang tersenyum padanya dalam jarak sedekat ini! Sudah begitu, gadis itu sangat cantik pula. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Kau menyukainya, Naruto?" tanya Lee tiba-tiba. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya; membantah.

"_For your information aja_ nih, Naruto. Namanya Hinata, siswi terpintar nomor satu di sekolah ini. Kudengar, dia itu anak orang kaya, lho. Tapi ya gitu deh ... dia pemalu _banget_~"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tidak ingin memberikan komentar atas penuturan Kiba. Hingga perjalanan pun berakhir, mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Ruang Kesehatan. Lee dan Kiba pamit meninggalkan Naruto, mereka beralasan bahwa guru yang menjaga Ruang Kesehatan sangat galak dan tidak mau banyak orang memasuki ruangannya.

Tidak ada opsi lain, Naruto mendorong pintu di depannya.

Sepi.

Sama sekali tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Naruto beranggapan, mungkin guru yang menjaganya sedang pergi. Tanpa ragu, Naruto memasuki ruangan itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang putih paling pojok dekat tembok. Alasannya, sih, biar kalau tidur dia tidak jatuh. Dan hal ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Naruto.

Naruto melirik lukanya.

Ia mematung. Lukanya ... seperti ditempeli serbuk hitam. Dan lagi-lagi bau sangit memasuki rongga hidungnya. Padahal seingat Naruto, ia sudah membersihkan lengannya saat pertama kali menyadari tangannya kotor.

Ah, atau mungkin ia lupa?

Ya, pasti hanya lupa. Naruto 'kan pelupa. Lelaki berambut kuning itu mencoba memejamkan matanya, ingin menikmati kesunyian Ruang Kesehatan. Hingga ia tertidur, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya.

OoooooO

"Engh ..."

Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Dan saat itu pula, hawa dingin menerjang sekujur tubuhnya. Dingin yang tak lazim, serta aroma sangit yang terus menerus mengusik indera penciumannya, membuat hidungnya gatal. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya—meletakkan kakinya di pinggir ranjang sembari menelusuri ruangan itu dengan kedua bola matanya. Sepi, masih tidak ada orang.

Iris birunya bergulir pada lengannya yang terluka. Apa darahnya menetes ke seprai ranjang ini? Kalau iya, bahaya. Perkataan Kiba tentang galaknya penjaga Ruang Kesehatan terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Bagaimana jika ia dipenggal hanya karena noda darah yang membekas di sprei putih ini?

Hiii ... Naruto bergidik. Jangan sampai, jangan sampai!

"EH!?"

Saking kagetnya, hampir saja tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang menubruk dinding. Bola matanya membulat, jemarinya mengusap-usap lengannya secara cepat. Lukanya hilang, tak berbekas sedikit pun. Padahal, darah yang mengalir dari lengannya sangat terasa setelah menepis bola hasil tendangan Lee tadi.

Jangan-jangan ... sihir?

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ini sekolah, bukan tempat dukun atau penyihir. Lagi pula, bukannya bagus kalau lengannya sembuh tanpa bekas?

Persetan dengan itu semua, ia harus segera kembali ke kelas.

Naruto pun berlari di koridor. Entah kenapa, kakinya seakan bergerak sendiri menuntunnya kembali ke kelas. Dan ajaibnya, Naruto tidak tersesat! Ini benar-benar rekor! Sehari tanpa sekali pun tersesat.

Kini Naruto telah berada di depan kelasnya. Sepi sekali. Tidak ada satu pun suara yang dapat didengarnya. Sampai terbersit sebuah kemungkinan bahwa semua orang sudah pulang. Dihelanya napas lelah. Dengan malas, jemarinya menyentuh kenop pintu; hendak membukanya, tetapi tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh pundaknya—sukses membuat bulu romanya meremang. Naruto menoleh takut-takut.

"Hoi," itu Kiba dan Lee, lengkap dengan baju yang cukup ketat dan aroma yang tidak sedap akibat keringat—seragam olahraga. "kau sudah sadar? Masa luka begitu _doang_ diobatinya lama sekali, sih."

Raut wajah takut segera berganti menjadi sebuah cengiran di bibir Naruto. Suara kekehan serta ledekan beradu, menggema di koridor yang cukup sepi itu. Lengan kiri Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mendorong-dorong Kiba seraya menyangkal kalimatnya.

"Mau pelajaran olahraga, nih. Sana balik ke Ruang Kesehatan, pinjam baju!" seru Kiba seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto ke depan, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan, ingin ke lapangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki cokelat itu berbalik dan menyerukan sesuatu. "Naruto! Nanti habisdari Ruang Kesehatan lewat sini _aja_. Aku tunggu di lapangan,"

"Iya-iya, baweeel!" jawab Naruto tanpa membalikkan badan dan terus melangkah kembali ke Ruang Kesehatan.

Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya menjadi kaos olahraga yang dipinjamnya—atau lebih tepat disebut diambilnya dari Ruang Kesehatan, Naruto pun hendak menyusul Lee dan Kiba yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada dilapangan sekolah. Hingga saat Naruto melewati depan kelasnya, ia menghentikan langkah kemudian mengintip ke dalam kelas—sekedar memastikan saja kalau keadaan kelasnya aman terkendali.

Tapi ...

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak pendiam itu masih berada di dalam kelas yang kosong.

Sempat terpikir untuk mengajak anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, tapi ragu. Habisnya, sejak pertama kali bertemu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berhenti menghujaninya dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya, anak itu kurang menyukai kehadirannya di kelas ini.

Naruto mengulas senyum masam sebelum ia berlari penuh semangat menembus lorong sekolah.

Satu-satunya anak yang masih berdiam diri di dalam kelas, kini memusatkan atensinya pada jendela di samping kanannnya. Di mana ia dapat melihat lapangan sekolah dengan sangat jelas. _Onyx_nya spontan mengikuti gerakan siluet berambut kuning cerah yang baru saja memasuki lapangan.

"Anak itu ..." bibir tipisnya bergumam parau, lalu melangkah pergi keluar dari kelas. Tujuan selanjutnya: lapangan sekolah.

OoooooO

Sosok Sasuke yang berdiri santai di samping lapangan lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya sedikit menyita perhatian Naruto. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan santai ke arah gerbang sekolah, sepertinya ingin pulang.

Naruto memandangi punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh. Tangan kanannya meremas pelan ujung kaos olahraga yang dikenakannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dadanya terasa sesak ketika mengingat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang selalu mengekori dirinya.

"Sasuke ..."

"Kenapa dengan Uchiha-_kun_?" Lee tiba-tiba bertanya sambil menepuk bahu tegap Naruto.

Pertanyaan Lee hanya dijawab gelengan dari Naruto. Lelaki berambut jabrik itu kembali memperhatikan Sasuke hingga punggungnya benar-benar menghilang. Sasuke ... nama yang familiar. Tapi, entah di mana Naruto pernah mendengarnya.

"Uchiha-_kun_ pulang lagi, ya? Sudah langganan, kok, dia pulang jam segini," Lee berujar lagi, disertai ekspresi serta intonasi yang serius. Kali ini, Kiba ikut bergabung dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Naruto. "Dia sakit-sakitan, hanya itu yang kutahu. Memangnya, kaukenal dengan dia, Naruto?"

"Enggak," Naruto menggeleng lagi, lalu mendongak sembari menarik napas panjang. Beberapa saat kemudian, cengiran andalannya kembali bersemi dan semangatnya kembali berkobar layaknya api.

"Ayo main basket!"

OoooooO

"Haaah! Hari pertama sekolah sangat menyenangkan! Ya ... meski melelahkan dan membuatku berkeringat!" ujar Naruto di sela perjalanan pulangnya bersama Kiba.

Naruto kini telah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang ia kenakan saat pergi ke sekolah, sementara seragam sekolahnya ia simpan di dalam tas pemberian Uzumaki-_sensei_. Naruto tidak ingin membuat seisi panti asuhan gempar karena ia bisa bersekolah dengan gratis. Lagi pula, pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya, dan mungkin semua orang akan mengira bahwa Shizune pilih kasih dan hanya mau menyekolahkan dirinya.

"Beginilah yang namanya sekolah," kata Kiba dengan gaya sok bijaknya, "_anyway_, badanmu bau sekali, Naruto!_ Kayak_ nggak mandi sebulan! Hahaha ..."

Yang dikatai bau pun tidak terima. Ia menunjuk wajah Kiba menggunakan telunjuk, "Enak saja! Kau lebih bau! Malah, baumu seperti nggak mandi setahun! Wek!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sahabat barunya itu sebelum tertawa lepas.

"Kau yang bau!"

"Kau!"

Peperangan khas anak-anak itu pun diakhiri dengan tawa renyah keduanya. Mereka tampak seperti remaja yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia, sampai bercanda segila itu di tengah keramaian.

"Apa dia gila?"

"Sayang sekali, padahal masih muda. Tapi sudah begitu."

"Ganteng-ganteng kok gila."

Naruto mendesis tidak suka ketika mendengar cercaan itu mengarah padanya juga Kiba. Tetapi, karena Kiba tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu, Naruto pun melanjutkan tawanya.

"Oi, Naruto!" di antara banyaknya bisikan negatif, Naruto dapat mendengar namanya diserukan oleh suara yang amat dikenalnya. Ketika ia menoleh, _Aniki_-nya terlihat sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar sekaligus tangan kanan yang melambai di udara.

**Dia, Yahiko.**

Tangan kecokelatan Naruto ikut terangkat, membalas lambaian tangan sang_ Aniki_.

Yahiko pun kini sudah berdiri di samping Naruto seraya mengatur napasnya yang tersengal karena berlari. Tidak tega dengan Yahiko yang tampak kesulitan meraup oksigen, Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung lelaki bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa." Naruto berseru tiba-tiba, "_Aniki_, kenalkan ini Ki—"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti.

Netra biru lautnya tidak bisa melihat eksistensi Kiba. Padahal ia sangat yakin kalau Kiba berdiri di sampingnya beberapa waktu lalu. Atau mungkin Kiba sedang terburu-buru? Bisa saja 'kan, dia harus segera pulang karena ada acara keluarga sehingga tidak sempat pamit pada Naruto.

"Hn?" Yahiko bergumam kecil seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ti-tidak jadi," jawab Naruto meski terbata, "tadi aku sedang bersama temanku, tapi saat kaudatang, dia menghilang."

Cerita singkat Naruto itu disambut tatapan heran Yahiko. Secepat kilat, ekspresi heran Yahiko terganti dengan ekspresi jahilnya yang biasa. "Kau dari mana saja, Naruto? Sudah mau sore begini baru pulang."

"Aku—" nyaris saja Naruto bilang bahwa ia baru pulang sekolah. Syukurlah ia dapat menghentikan lidahnya, "aku habis jalan-jalan. Bosan di panti terus. He ... hehehe."

Yahiko memberikan tatapan aneh. Untuk pertama kalinya telinga miliknya mendengar bahwa Naruto bosan di panti. Biasanya? Boro-boro. Naruto 'kan seperti anak gadis, suka main di rumah tanpa melakukan apa pun. Kalau enggak bantu ngurus adik-adiknya, paling molor. Kalau enggak molor, paling sedang main air di kamar mandi.

"Harum apa nih? _Kayak_nya enak!"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Yahiko dengan menarik plastik hitam yang digenggam lelaki itu. Tangan Yahiko membukanya, memperlihatkan beberapa potong kue warna-warni yang ia bawa dari tempat kerjanya.

"Ah iya, ini kue dari temanku. Yuk, makan sama-sama." Yahiko berkata santai sembari mempercepat langkahnya hingga Naruto tertinggal di belakang. Ia tampak tidak sabar untuk memakan kue bawaannya.

Naruto pun mengejar langkah Yahiko yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki gerbang panti asuhan.

"Temanmu ulang tahun, ya?"

Yahiko mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, sih, bosku yang ulang tahun. Kuenya besar sekali. Karena dia tahu aku punya banyak adik, makanya—"

Kalimat Yahiko terputus. Beberapa langkah sebelum mereka menginjak teras panti, terdengar suara serak yang tak enak didengar. Suara batuk yang biasanya hanya terdengar sesekali, kini terus terulang hingga membuat pilu orang yang mendengarnya.

"Ibu!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Hai, balik lagi dengan chapter kedua. Tentang chapter kemarin, kami baru ngecek dan ternyata pembatas untuk berubah waktu/tempat ternyata gak ada. Update lewat hp memang begitu. Mohon maaf, ya...

(*) Katou : Kalian semua masih ingat 'kan kalau Shizune itu keponakannya Katou Dan; pacarnya Tsunade yang meninggal? Nah, karena alasan itu, kami berdua memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama Katou sebagai marga Naruto. :)

Terima kasih buat Nauri Aconitumferox, nanaleo099, Itanatsu, 3'Oct, Red Devils, Soputan, Chic White, uzumakiseptian, latifah7, Suriken, neko 1412, YoPin, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, Blue-senpai, dan silent readers(?) *ketawa nista*

Salam panas,

**MiMeNyan** ^^)/


End file.
